Stuck On You
by rauraauslly22
Summary: He was only looking for someone to talk to, but he never expected what was to come.


Chapter 1: Late Nights and Longish Talks

**Kinda new to this, so let me know what you guys think :)**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Austin & Ally only the plot line. Or anything else you might recognize in this story.

* * *

Austin groaned to himself as he looked at his digital clock that flashed 2:02 a.m. He hadn't been able to get a good nights rest in three days and texting Dez was definitely out of the question. Seeming as his red headed best friend was growing more and more agitated at his constant messaging and phone calls. Austin sighed and heaved himself off of his bed and decided that a warm glass of milk would be the cure for this sleep deprivation.

Walking out of the messy room that he had grown accustomed to, he tripped over one of his black converse mentally cursing himself for not putting it away in his closet like his mom had told him to. He was never exactly prone to being a clumsy person, so this little stunt caught him off guard. Shaking it off, he jogged down the steps and walked into the large kitchen.

He grabbed a small mug that read 'Worlds Best Dad' on the front, and poured himself some white milk. He carefully placed the mug in the microwave and patiently awaited for it to heat up. Occasionally licking his lips as he imagined the liquid heating his throat and putting him in a sleepy trance. Anyone who knew Austin knew his love for pancakes, but he'll take what he can get.

This week had been tough for the 17 year old. Almost falling asleep in every one of his classes, losing his touch with the ladies, missing a chord when he strummed his favorite song, and not making many lay ups at practice had put a strain on him. And he never misses a lay up. Ever.

Sighing for the second time that night, he runs a frustrated hand through his blonde hair, tugging at it in the process. Why was this happening to him? He had never been off his game this much before, and it overwhelmed him.

The beeping noise from the microwave snapped him out of his thoughts, signaling that his drink was ready. He put on a goofy grin and snatched the mug, hoping that this would put him in a deep slumber for the first time in a couple days. He climbed the ten steps that lead him up to his bedroom. When he reached his clutter of a room, he set down the heated mug on the table beside his bed and climbed under his royal blue comforter.

After getting situated under the covers, Austin felt his lips curve upwards as he went to reach for his mug, finally comfortable for the first time that night. As he took a sip, he turned his attention to Wizards of Waverly Place that was playing this late at night. 'If only I could be a wizard', he thought to himself, 'I would be sleeping by now instead of watching this show'.

Halfway through his mug of milk, he discovered that he was not even close to feeling tired. Which was strange because milk always made him tired.

Groaning, the blonde pulled out his laptop and decided to browse Facebook for a little. Hoping that someone he knew might be online and would want to talk. Much to his dismay, there was no one online. So he decided to go on twitter, scrolling through some tweets would surely make him bored enough to become tired right? Wrong. It just made him more alert. Austin had lost all hope for falling asleep. So he just decided to browse the internet aimlessly. After about five minutes of just scrolling through pictures of Taylor Swift, he thought about the one site where some people were awake.

Normally, he would only go on when he was with Dez, but he needed to talk to someone.

He was _that_ bored.

He typed in Omegle at the address bar and switched it to text chat, not wanting to see some of the stuff that was displayed on the video chat. Oh yes, the two best friends had seen a lot more than they should have on video and he was not dealing with that again. Contemplating on what to type in his interests, he decided that music would be the best fit. After all, who doesn't love music?

About twenty 'end chats' later, he was about to give up, when someone finally sparked his interest.

Austin: Asl?

Stranger: Female, 17. I'm not telling you my location. I've seen Taken before.

He chuckles at this females sassy attitude.

Stranger: How about you stranger what's your asl?

Austin: Well, I'm a male, 17 as well and I'm not giving you my location :P

Austin: Although I do have to say, I'm glad you aren't straight forward, unlike many people on this site who are desperate enough to throw their location out there like its nothing.

Stranger: Haha what can I say? I like to keep it real.

Austin: Oh god you did not just say that.

Stranger: What do cool kids not say 'keep it real' anymore?

Austin: I'm face palming myself.

Stranger: Haha I'm known to do that a lot.

Austin: So what kind of music are you into stranger?

Stranger: Mainly pop. I like to write too. My dad also taught me to play piano, flute, sax, drums, and the guitar. I also sing a little. His jaw drops, how come he has never met this girl before? Most of the girls at Marino High only focused on makeup and cheerleading which wasn't bad, but it was cool to find someone who actually took an interest in something he did.

Austin: Holy moly stranger where have you been all my life?

Stranger: Well I'm super busy being a cheerleader and going to all the ragers while trying to become the next Beyonc . This life I live is pretty tough.

Austin chuckles at this strangers witty remark. He could already tell that she was very sarcastic.

Austin: Wow, seems like it.

Stranger: Yeah, it's pretty time consuming.

Stranger: Wait I just realized that I never asked you about the type of music that you're into.

Austin: Actually I'm into pop too. I play guitar and piano and I sing a little as well.

Stranger: Well well well stranger, look at us having common interests.

Austin: It's nice to find someone to talk to on here.

Stranger: Oh yeah I totally agree. Seeing 'horny female/male looking to play' isn't exactly what I'm looking forward to when I enter this site. But then again what should I expect when I get on here?

Austin: Hahahaha they're the best.

Austin: Yeah, I've learned to keep my expectations very low on here.

Stranger: Ain't that the truth. Okay stranger, it's time that I finally learn your name.

Austin: Austin :)

Stranger: Like the capital of Texas? Ahh, I see.

Austin: Haha yeah. What's yours?

Stranger: Woah, woah, woah there cowboy. You're moving too fast for me. We barely know each other.

Austin: But I just?

Stranger: Kidding ;) Its Ally.

Austin: Ally, that's a pretty name. ;)

Ally: Oh my god, please don't try flirting with me via omegle. It's just down right embarrassing.

Austin: I thought I'd give it a shot.

Ally: Ugh Austin you have a lot to learn from me.

Austin: I can tell.

Ally: I can totally see you as being the guy who flirts with all of the cheerleaders and is the star quarterback of the football team.

Austin: Actually, I'm on the basketball team.

Ally: So close.

Austin: Ha ha ha.

Austin: So what brings you to omegle on this lovely late night?

Ally: If you should know, I have sleeping problems.

Austin: Ugh me too Ally: Ahh another thing in common. I don't know if I should feel happy or scared.

Austin: Why scared?

Ally: Do you really need me to answer that?

Austin: Never mind.

Ally: Mhm. For the first time that week, Austin finally felt his eyelids become heavier. And maybe he would actually get more sleep, instead of being yelled at for drifting off in class.

Austin: Wow, talking to you actually made me tired.

Ally: Ouch. Austin: That came out really bad. I meant that talking to you is a good thing because for the first time this week I am actually tired and I meant that in the best possible way.

Ally: There really wasn't a good way to put that, but I get what you mean. I haven't talked to anyone on here this long and I haven't slept a wink this week, let alone months. I think you're my muse stranger.

Austin: Should I be happy about that?

Ally: Indeed, you should.

Austin: Well I'm glad I can be your muse Miss. Ally, but I must be getting to sleep for I do not want to get yelled at by grumpy old teachers for snoozing.

Ally: Hey teachers are there to teach, not deal with snoozing kids in their class. Don't blame it on them.

Austin: Wow, I'm getting a sassy, nerd vibe from you.

Ally: I take pride in that. Now go sleep so you can't complain about teachers.

Austin: Haha okay Miss. Ally.

Ally: Bye Stranger.

Austin: Wait I just realized that we won't be able to talk to each other after this.. do you have a phone or something?

Ally: Woah there Austin I still don't know you what if you're a 50 year old stalker who's lying to me about all of this? I'm not falling into your trap.

Austin: Okay fine miss trust issues, do you at least have a Kik?

Ally: Yeah xxallycat99xx

Austin: Ally Cat?

Ally: Shut up! My friend made it up!

Austin: haha okay, okay I'll add you :)

Ally: Looking forward to it.

Austin: Why do I feel like that was sarcasm?

Ally: Guess you'll never know. Bye Austin ;)

And before he could respond, Ally clicked the end conversation button.

Austin smiled in defeat as he closed his laptop screen and fell back into the cushiony bed. He looked at his clock as it blinked 2:45 a.m. 'Earlier than usual' he thought to himself. He smiled as he thought about the conversation that he just had with the sassy female. He couldn't wait to see what tomorrow would bring him. With that thought in mind and the same smile plastered on his face, he fell into a deep sleep, imagining what Ally could look like.

And for the first time in months, Ally fell asleep, smiling, thinking the same thing.


End file.
